


Four Times Otabek Fell and the One Time Yuri Caught Him

by legolifesaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, Muslim Character, Mutual Pining, otabek is oblivious and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolifesaver/pseuds/legolifesaver
Summary: Four times Otabek had fallen in love with Yuri, and the one time Yuri had fallen in love back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this! Happy holidays.
> 
> EDIT: I took out a part in which otabek was drinking alcohol, im sorry if i offended anyone with that

1.) 

   Otabek was 13 when he first saw Yuri Plisetsky. The other boy was 11, yet Otabek couldn’t shake how fierce the younger boy looked in ballet class. Everyday, Otabek tried to match him, to be as graceful and as beautiful as he was, but he couldn’t. While Yuri had looked ahead with the strong eyes of a soldier, Otabek had focused on him, with eyes full of admiration. 

One day, Otabek had received a particularly harsh lecture from Lilia in front of the rest of the boys. Otabek endured the rest of the class with head hung low in shame. When the class was over, Otabek ran to the nearest bathroom, locked himself in a stall, and sobbed. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and hoping no one would hear him. He wasn’t as good as the other boys. He was a failure. If he couldn’t keep up with ballet, then he should just quit ice skating as well. He didn’t have the privileges that these boys had and everyone knew that.  

 Otabek pulled away from his thoughts when he heard someone say, “Why are you crying?” It was Yuri. Otabek was silent. He didn’t want Yuri seeing him weaker than he already was in class. 

 “I said, why are you crying?” Yuri asked again, this time with a bit more force.

  Otabek unlatched the lock on the stall door and opened it a little bit. He looked up at Yuri. “Because I suck.” He said bluntly. 

 The hardness in Yuri’s face had lifted, just slightly, when he saw Otabek. The younger boy knelt down so that he was on eye level with him.

“Is this about what Lilia said to you in class? Don’t listen to her, she’s a hag.” Yuri said. Otabek couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

 “Otabek, right? Where are you from?”

“Kazakhstan.” He answered. 

 “Well, I don’t know about Kazakhstan, but in Russia we don’t cry in bathrooms, okay?” Yuri stood and held out his hand. “Are you gonna be okay?” Otabek took Yuri’s hand and Yuri pulled him up to his feet. Otabek nodded. “I think I’ll be okay.” Yuri flashed Otabek a smile before turning and leaving.

 With Yuri gone, Otabek turned his attention to the loud rhythmic banging in his chest. It felt like an earthquake. He crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to muffle it. But it was no use, his heart pounded at the thought of the beautiful blonde boy for reasons that were too complicated for him to understand. 

 Otabek Altin had fallen in love. 

 

2.) 

  Otabek had made it to the Grand Prix Final this season, something he was proud of and he knew everyone back home was proud of him, too. His entire family would be watching from Almaty, like they do every competition, and he wanted to give them a reason to be proud. Otabek didn’t bother to socialize with the other skaters much, it’s not that he didn’t like them, he just didn’t think he had much in common with them outside of skating. He’d rather just focus on doing his best tomorrow. 

After checking in at the hotel, he decided to head out on his own to eat, he knew of a few good halal places in Barcelona that he wanted to try. Right before he could leave, however, an unfortunately familiar face stopped him. 

 “Hey, Otabek, where are you going, buddy?” It was JJ. Otabek turned to him. “Out to eat.” This guy hadn’t even said ten words to him and he felt annoyed. 

 “All by yourself? Why don’t you eat with the rest of us?”

 “I’m fine, no thank you.” Otabek said, ready to head out on his own when he saw something that made him want to smile, cry, vomit, and scream all at once. 

  Yuri Plisetsky’s eyes. 

He knew Yuri was competing in the senior division this year, and Otabek had spent the entire plane trip thinking about what happened five years ago and if Yuri would remember, or, if he did remember, if he would even care.

 Right now, Otabek couldn’t help but stare into the other teen’s eyes that were tired but still so full of light. Yuri had grown a lot in five years, he wasn’t a little boy anymore, he’d become handsome, and that fact alone did funny things to Otabek’s heart. 

 “What’s with you, asshole?” Yuri barked. Right, obviously Yuri wouldn’t remember. Otabek figured Yuri’s heart didn’t speed up like his did that day. 

 Otabek put his sunglasses on and left, hopping on the motorbike he had rented. He’d do anything to get a chance to talk with Yuri. Yuri wasn’t like all the other skaters, Yuri was different, he had to be. Maybe, just maybe. 

 Otabek was almost to the place he had in mind when he noticed a hoard of girls, from about 12 years old to well in their 20’s, they were all wearing cat headbands and carrying signs that professed their love to Yuri Plisetsky in about ten different languages. 

 Maybe Yuri was in trouble. Maybe he was hurt. Maybe was laying in a pool of his own blood after being mauled by his fans. Maybe Otabek should look for him, just in case.

 A few minutes later, he found Yuri hiding in a doorway in an alley. He stopped his motorcycle in front of him. 

  “Get on,” He said. 

   “Otabek?” Yuri looked dumbfounded, but got on anyways, grateful for the rescue. 

  Yuri’s hands, at first, clung to the edge of the seat. But soon they found their way to Otabek’s side, the feeling almost made Otabek crash. They rode in silence, a nice silence, and when Yuri’s arms eventually encircled the other boy’s middle completely, Otabek wondered if Yuri could hear his heartbeat. 

 

3.) 

  The banquet was rather exciting. Otabek wasn’t a fan of being amongst a big group of people like this but, Yuri insisted he go, and he couldn’t say no to his new friend. Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were the center of attention and they seemed to somewhat enjoy it. Yuri, on the other hand, seemed to be going through a maze of questions and small talk about his gold medal just to get to the display of cocktail shrimp. Otabek decided to rescue him for a second time. 

 Grabbing two glasses of non-alcoholic champagne, he made his way through the people, and found Yuri, who was putting fistfuls of cocktail shrimp into his coat pocket while trying to ignore Viktor and Yuuri’s request to dance with them. 

 “What are you doing?” Otabek smirked. Handing Yuri a glass of champagne. 

 “This shrimp is really good. I was saving some for later.” He said. Otabek let out a laugh. If there’s one thing he learned about Yuri these past three days, it was that Yuri Plisetsky was absolutely ridiculous behind his fierce outer shell. 

“I’m feeling a little claustrophobic in here,” Otabek said. “Too many people.”

Yuri looked behind his shoulder at Viktor and Yuuri. “Me too. Wanna go sit outside?” 

 “Sure.” 

 They found a small bench and sat, both shivering in the freezing winter air. 

 “I’m too young to drink,” Yuri said, looking down at his glass. 

 “It's alcohol free.” Otabek said as he took a sip. 

  “Good. I don't want to get drunk off my ass and perform a strip tease for everyone. Unlike some people.” Yuri took a sip, the slight tingling of bubbles catching him off guard. 

  Otabek smiled. “I know you’ve been told this a thousand different times by a thousand different people already but, I’m really proud of you.” 

 Yuri smiled back at him before glancing away, popping a few pocket shrimp into his mouth. “Thank you,” He said when he swallowed. “Want some shrimp?” He offered.

“I’ll pass.” Otabek said. 

“You know, you did a really great job, too. Like it was amazing. You oughta be proud.” Yuri placed a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, sending a rush of warmth through his body. Otabek locked eyes with Yuri.  _ God _ , he loved those eyes. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

 Otabek realized neither of them were talking. They were both just, looking at each other. Yuri’s cheeks were tinged with pinked.  _  Fuck it. _ Otabek thought, and closed the gap between them. 

 Yuri’s lips were soft against his and parted slightly. Otabek’s shaking hand cupped Yuri’s warm cheek, and he pulled away, the kiss ending as suddenly as it started. 

 “I’m-I, uh, I’m sorry!” He blurted out. 

Yuri didn’t say anything, but nervously ate a few more pieces of pocket shrimp. 

 “It’s okay.” He said. 

The two of them wordlessly agreed to forget the kiss ever happened. At least, Otabek was going to  _ pretend _ to forget. 

 Later that night, when Otabek was by himself in his hotel room, he fell asleep thinking about how delicate Yuri’s lips felt, and how he could no longer ignore how he felt. 

 Otabek Altin was still very much in love, but now, Yuri knew. 

 

4.)

  It was a few months after the kiss had happened. Otabek was home in Almaty, he was still training but now he more time to spend with his family, and he talked to Yuri almost every day. He was glad the kiss didn’t ruin things, but he still felt anxious every time he thought back to it.

  Otabek was in his parents’ kitchen, helping his mom cook dinner, when his mom decided to ask about Yuri.

  “So that friend of yours, Yuri, how is he?” Otabek’s face turned pink, his mother gave him a knowing look. 

 “He’s good.” Otabek said, suddenly very interested with the vegetables he was chopping. 

 “Just good?” She pressed. 

 “What do you mean?” 

 “You’ve been acting a little different since you got home. I figured something might be on your mind. Maybe something happened between the two of you.” 

“I didn’t kiss Yuri!” Otabek exclaimed.  _ Fuck _ . His mother wasn’t going to let him live this down. 

 “Oh, sweetie you kissed him? That’s so nice, when’s the wedding?” She pulled her son into a side-hug, the word ‘wedding’ made Otabek as though every blood vessel in him ruptured. 

 “There won’t be a wedding, mom. Because Yuri and I are just trying to forget the kiss ever happened. It didn’t mean anything.” Otabek leaned on the counter and buried his face in his hands. His mother put a hand on his back.  “I bet it meant something to you.” She said. 

 “Yeah,” He admitted. 

 “Well,” She said. “Maybe it meant something to him, too.” 

“I doubt it.” 

“Did you ask him?”

“No.”

 “Well you should.”

Otabek looked at her. “Mom, I can’t just  _ ask _ him how he feels about me, that’s weird.” 

She shook her head. “Maybe he thinks the same thing. Maybe  _ he’s  _ just as afraid as you are. You’ll never know until you ask.”

 “But mom-” 

 “No ‘buts’, though I assume you want Yuri’s butt although I do not need to know about that-”

“Mom!”

 

 He was gonna do it. Next time he saw Yuri in person, he was going to ask him how he felt. He knew Yuri liked him as a friend, that he was certain of. Otabek was just worried that if the kiss didn’t make things awkward, a confession just might. 

 

5.) 

 “Beka!” Yuri broke out into a sprint from across the airport and practically tackled his friend to the ground. Otabek had come to visit Yuri for his birthday and it was the first time seeing each other in person since the Grand Prix and the kiss. 

 Otabek, however, pushed his anxieties away and decided to just enjoy being reunited with his friend. “Yura!” He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger boy. “Happy birthday.” He said. “Thank you.” Yuri said back. The hugged for a few moments more. Yuri’s grandpa was waiting for them outside, and soon, the three of them were on their way to home. To  _ Yuri’s  _ home. Otabek was going to be staying for an entire week. He reminded himself that he had to talk to Yuri about his feelings. He had to, it was gnawing at him too much. He looked out the window, the sky dimming into evening.

 “So, Otabek, how was your flight?” Yuri’s grandpa, Nikolai asked. 

 “It was fine, I’m not really a big fan of flying, so I just took a nap the entire time.” He said. 

  “Did you have any nice dreams?” Yuri asked. 

  “I don’t know. Maybe.”  _ I dreamt about holding you in my fucking arms.  _

  “You’re so weird.” Yuri laughed. 

 

 They had gotten home, and Yuri’s home smelled  _ delicious. _

 “What smells so good?” Otabek asked. 

 “Piroshkis. My grandpa made a bunch. They’re the best.” Yuri said. 

  “I usually make them with pork but Yuratchka told me you’re muslim. So I went out to a muslim butcher and bought halal beef.” Nikolai said. 

 “That’s so kind of you guys. You didn’t have to do that.” 

  Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s middle. “We just wanted you to feel welcome.” He smiled up at his friend. 

_ This boy. Dang. This boy.  _

After eating a disturbing amount of piroshkies, the boys went to Yuri’s room, and they sat on his bed, talking about everything and nothing. 

 “I have your gift.” Otabek said, getting up to walk to his suitcase to get a wrapped present.

 “I thought you were my gift.” Yuri smiled. Otabek hid his blush.

 “Do you want the material item I got you or not?” He joked. Yuri held out his hands. 

“Gimme.” 

 Otabek put the round, oblong item in Yuri’s hands, and Yuri immediately tore up the wrapping paper, letting bits and pieces of it go everywhere. 

  Yuri gaped at his gift.

  “Do you like it? I saw it and I immediately thought of you.” 

  It was a leopard print motorcycle helmet. Actually, it was a leopard print motorcycle helmet with  _ cat ears _ . 

  “I love it.” Yuri put it on. “And it fits.” 

  “You look great,” Otabek said. “My bike’s being shipped up and it’ll probably be here tomorrow. I wanted to go on a joy ride with you. Maybe you could drive one when you get your license.” 

  “Grandpa would kill me if he saw me on a motorcycle.” 

  “Hey, Yura?” Now was the time. 

  “Yeah, Beka?” Yuri lifted the helmet’s visor off of his face and looked at his friend. Otabek let out a shaky breath. 

  “I have a question.” 

   “What is it?” Yuri leaned in close, his face a mere few inches away from Otabek’s. 

   “Um, well, uh. Um, do you, um. How do you feel about me?” The words came out in a rush and Otabek couldn’t look at his friend. His hands were trembling. 

   “Beka, what do you mean by that?” 

    “You know, at the banquet, when I kissed you, what did you think of that?” 

   Yuri sighed and took off his helmet, looking at his reflection in the shiny visor. 

  “I was scared. I was scared because all these things crept up, all these feelings that I had, you know? I thought it didn’t mean anything to you, I thought that maybe you’ve had a few, or you were just joking around. I kinda...liked it. I never kissed anyone before and it felt really, really nice.” Yuri turned to an awestruck Otabek. 

  “You liked it?” He asked. Yuri nodded. 

    “Well, um, would you like to do it again?” Otabek suggested. 

   Yuri smiled. “Sure.” The younger leaned forward and connected their lips. The two boys smiled into their kisses. 

  Otabek Altin had been in love for over five years, and now,  _ finally _ , Yuri Plisetsky loved him back. 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
